The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Voltage regulators receive an input voltage reference and supply an output voltage reference to another circuit such as a chip core or output drivers. While the input voltage reference may vary, the voltage regulator attempts to regulate the output voltage reference. For example, fluctuation of the output voltage reference may need to be regulated within a predetermined range of a predetermined voltage level.
The voltage regulator may be implemented by an integrated circuit (IC) along with the chip core and/or the output drivers. To perform voltage regulation, the voltage regulator usually requires a relatively large capacitor that is either attached externally to a pin of the IC or integrated in the IC.